Uncommon Places
by hoellenwauwau
Summary: *CHAP 5 UP* Jack and Sam get left behind on a strange planet... hope you enjoy it!!! R/R??
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: None of SG1 belongs to me, I swear;)  
  
Notes: Could be in any season, maybe a little S/J but I don't know yet. I'm not a native English speaker so please excuse my mistakes, but I don't know any better ;) Please leave a review should you really read this! I'd much appreciate it! Thanx.  
  
Uncommon Places  
  
The very moment the Stargate lashed open, General Hammond knew there was trouble. Suddenly the control room fell silent as everyone watched the open Stargate with anticipation, willing their best team to appear intact and unhurt. The minutes went by as Hammond held his breath. Then suddenly there was a slight movement, the event horizon rippled slightly and Daniel Jackson came flying onto the ramp. Teal'c followed none too gently. Daniel was back on his feet even before he reached the end of the metal ramp leading to the Stargate, spinning around and staring intently at the blue vortex. Teal'c lifted himself from the ground and turned only in time to see the liquid-like event horizon flicker one last moment just to vanish seconds later. Daniel's shoulders sacked and he turned slowly, searching Hammond's eyes and slightly shaking his head. General Hammond forced himself to breathe calmly then spoke to the two last remnants of his premier team: "SG1, meet me in the briefing room, in ten minutes."  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Sir, we have to get back to save them! Maybe they managed to hide somewhere or…" Hammond interrupted Daniel by simply lifting his hand in a calming manner. "Doctor Jackson, I assure you that we will try everything to get them back, but let us not be hasty. There are a lot thing to consider…you said that you were overwhelmed by a group of natives. You then managed to free yourself and tried to make it to the Stargate. You were pursued and Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter were left behind due to an injury Major Carter has received only days before…" Teal'c nodded. "Still there is hope that they are alive. Our way led us through a great forest and there is the possibility that they found some hiding-place. The natives do not have advanced weaponry, the only way they managed to defeat us was by their quantity…." Teal'c stated. "That's right! If we take enough men it shouldn't be a problem to get Jack and Sam back…we should go right now! Sir." Daniel tried again to calm himself. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes bleary. General Hammond watched him for some minutes but his decision was made. "I'm sorry, Doctor Jackson. I know how you feel right now but we have to be cautious. Now you get some rest. Tomorrow morning we are going to send a probe to check the situation and then I'll decide what will be done." Daniel wanted to protest but Teal'c's firm grip on his shoulder stopped him. He followed Teal'c out of the room hoping his friends were still alive out there.  
  
***  
  
Jack squeezed his eyes shut at the pain in his ankle. He must have tripped somewhere on his way down, but he couldn't really remember. He reached the huge tree where he had left his Major while exploring the area. It seemed as if they had managed to lose their pursuers - but that didn't mean things couldn't get worse. Jack forced himself to control his breathing and gradually the pain was replaced by a dull ache in his left ankle. As he watched the sky closely he saw great black clouds gathering above him and cursed under his breath. That was the last thing they needed right now. He reached Carter who seemed to have fallen asleep against the huge trunk and knelt down beside her, trying not to startle her. "Carter.", he called softly but to no avail. He took in Carter's still form with one quick glance. The left side of her BDU where she had been wounded by an arrow two days ago was stained with dark dry blood - at least the bleeding hadn't started anew. Gently he nudged her shoulder and this time Carter reacted. She opened her eyes slowly trying to focus on his face than managed a small smile. "Colonel…what…" "shhh. Don't talk. Can you stand?" Carter nodded tiredly and tried to get off the ground. O'Neill took her hand and helped her up. "Alright. We have to look for some shelter, for I fear there's a storm coming - fast. C'mon." He steadied Carter with one arm noticing worriedly that she leant heavy against him. "Don't worry, we'll make it. At least we're not pursued anymore." Carter nodded again and managed to straighten a little more. They slowly started walking although Jack didn't even know where they should look for a hiding-place. This was a forest after all, what shelter could there be?  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
to be continued... 


	2. Part 2

Disclaimer: Still not mine…dang!  
  
Notes: Thank you so much for the feedback! BTW, does anyone know what BDU stands for? Though I used the abbreviation in the first part I still don't know what it means exactly;) I hope you can enlighten me!  
  
***  
  
It had started raining just minutes after they went in search for shelter. But they hadn't found any yet. Not that Jack was too surprised. They could only hope to find some cave or hollow tree trunk or something and chances were against them. But still they were lucky: Although the rain poured down like nothing they'd seen before the huge trees surrounding them proved to be enough protection against the cold damp. Jack looked up and could barely see the grey sky visible only here and there through thick branches. They walked in silence, each concentrating on their way trying not to stumble over roots and branches and saving their remaining strength should things get more complicated. There were no signs of life at all, not even birds. Jack was glad that the natives who had captured them some days ago and had treated them none too friendly had vanished into thin air. He wondered how SG1 always managed to get into trouble.  
  
This mission had started out just as any other mission – okay so that was not a guarantee that there wouldn't be trouble, he had to admit. But trouble had caught them rather unprepared. They had been exploring some valley not far away from the Stargate and suddenly there were people everywhere – armed people. Admittedly, their weaponry wasn't that advanced since it had mainly consisted of spears and bows but they had been in the majority. SG1 had been captured and dragged to their camp. Daniel had tried to talk some sense into them but either they didn't speak their language or they simply didn't want to understand – the natives just ignored their attempts at diplomacy. Finally they had managed to escape – but one of the natives had shot Carter with one of these damn arrows and Jack had ordered Daniel and Teal'c to go and ready the gate and had stayed with Carter. They hid in the undergrowth waiting until their pursuers had passed them and then tried to make their way to the Stargate. But Major Carter was too weak. They only got about fife hundred metres far and then they had to stop. Jack hoped Teal'c and Daniel had made it to the Stargate and back to the SGC to get help but he knew the procedure. They would send a MALP through in the morning to ensure everything was safe for a rescue party to go through. No risks taken. In the meantime they had to find a hiding place should the natives come back.  
  
Jack stopped his musings as they reached a small clearing. Without the protection of the trees the rain poured down to the ground like a waterfall, huge puddles of mud already gathering everywhere. The ground was already so soaked up with water that the earth couldn't take more and the water was gradually forming a small stream. Carter stirred beside him and Jack gently lowered her onto an overturned tree trunk to allow her some minutes to rest. He rested his hand on her shoulder to keep her in a sitting position while he looked about himself.  
  
There. What was that? Jack narrowed his eyes and tried to see through the thick veil of rain but it was too far away. After he made sure, that Carter would be ok he crossed the clearing and almost sunk into one puddle, that was now already about half a meter deep. Finally he reached the other side, and sighed in relief. A narrow path wound its way through the trees deeper into the forest. It seemed as if it had been used a lot but O'Neill doubted that they would meet anyone on their way today. He went back to Carter and led her carefully to the small path and then they slowly continued their way, hoping that the way would end somewhere where they could seek shelter from the upcoming storm.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
It was dark. Cold. And still raining. Jack sighed. They had been following this path for what seemed like hours now but there was still no end in sight – and no place to rest for the night either. He wondered how Carter had managed to walk that far. Sure her wound must have hurt like hell and as he watched her closely he could see the sweat covering her forehead and her flushed cheeks. He sighed again, this time louder, and stopped. Carter halted beside him and swayed slightly but refused to sit down even for a short while. Jack was proud of her. She hadn't been talking but she hadn't been complaining either, all the while trying not to be a burden to him. "I think we should try to find a dry spot for the night." Okay, so that was almost impossible, but maybe they could find a place not as moist and muddy as the rest. He spotted a tree with thick branches just two meters above the ground. It wasn't exactly his idea of a nice sleeping place but their best option at the moment. Carter only nodded weakly. She leant against a tree and Jack could see that she couldn't stand any longer. He lifted her in his arms trying to avoid touching the wound on her side and carefully carried her to the place he'd just noticed. From the lack of protest he knew that she was really exhausted. The ground beneath the branches was mossy and seemed indeed not as damp as he had thought. Gently Jack lowered Carter to the ground and searched his backpack for some blanket. Then he sat down with the back against the tree, pulled Carter closer to him and draped the blanket over them. Carter, now almost asleep, instinctively nestled closer against him and Jack could feel her shiver. He sighed for the umpteenth time that day, settled back to be as comfortable as possible and wrapped one arm around his sleeping Major. This would be a long, cold night.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
to be continued… 


	3. Part 3

Disclaimer: the same old stuff we all know and love:)  
  
Notes: I'm sorry for the delay but the only time I can spare is when I'm ill – and that's now:) No school but still lots of boredom, so that's the result. Please bear with me, I can't really think straight right now (when do I ever?) but I know that's not the best I've ever written. Still I'd like some feedback, cuz you know you make my day:)  
  
***  
  
Daniel couldn't sleep. Every time he closed his eyes he saw the faces of Sam and Jack and could hear the cries of their pursuers right behind them, the swift hiss of arrows that soared through the air almost hitting them – no not almost. One of the arrows had hit Sam. Daniel could still hear her agonized cry. He'd spun around only to see her lying on the ground, Jack at her side. Even from the distance he had seen the blood covering her side, staining her uniform. He'd seen the argument going on between Jack and Sam. Daniel almost smiled at the memory. Sam probably had ordered Jack to leave her behind – although Jack was her superior officer. Jack had refused of course, always following his own rule: No one gets left behind. Especially not Sam. Then – with the help of Jack – Sam had managed to get up and both of them had vanished out of sight. Daniel still felt the tinge of relief the moment he had heard Jack's voice over the radio, ordering him and Teal'c to go back to the SGC and get help.  
  
Daniel snorted as he thought what help they actually were. Although he could understand General Hammond's fears he longed for action. He wanted to go out there and bring his friends back no matter what. At least now he could understand Jack better whenever a SG-team was missing. Jack was probably the most caring person on this planet, although he seldom showed it. Daniel smiled as he thought of his two missing friends. They were family and he would do anything to keep them together. These were Daniel's last thoughts as he finally drifted off to sleep.  
  
***  
  
He was drowning. There was water everywhere. Cold water. Jack's eyes jerked open and he almost jumped because of the weight on his stomach – but then he remembered the events of the last day and shifted carefully into a comfortable position trying not to wake Sam. Only then he noticed the water. Jack blinked not believing his eyes. No wonder he'd felt so cold. It must have been raining all night long and the water gathered on the ground, not able to seep into the muddy earth anymore. He was still tired and it could only have been two or three hours since they had decided to rest for the night but the situation was serious. He slowly got up and lifted Sam into his arms. The water almost reached his ankles! Sam stirred but didn't wake up and Jack wondered what to do now. They couldn't stay here in the damp and he was sure the water would rise even more because it was still raining. They had no choice but to further follow the path, maybe they were lucky. If it was raining that often – and he was sure about that – then the natives had to have some sort of shelter. He managed to put back their blankets into the backpack without lowering Sam back to the wet ground, even without waking her. And then he set off, although it took him some minutes to find the small path. His shoes were filled with water and he coughed violently. Damn! There had to be at least one dry place on this goddamn planet! He briefly wondered if Daniel and the others were already on their way to save them. Of course he could have tried to return to the Stargate but in the valley they would have been even less protected from the rain. He shifted Sam a little bit so he could carry her easier. She was shaking violently and Jack was worried about her. This weather would be her death if they didn't find some warm place for her to rest properly.  
  
***  
  
"Chevron Seven encoded." Simmons announced. Hammond nodded and focused his attention on the shimmering event horizon of the Stargate. It was early in the morning but still the SGC was humming with activity. No one could sleep knowing that two of their best officers – and friends moreover – were somewhere out there on a foreign planet with furious natives after them. One of the mechanics nodded in Hammond's direction signalling that the probe was ready. Hammond sighed. Now they would be able to help their friends. "Send the MALP through." he ordered. Daniel and Teal'c appeared at his side. They both looked anxious – even Teal'c who normally was the calmest of them and seldom showed any reaction to anything. Slowly the MALP moved through the Stargate. Seconds after their eyes focused on the little screen that showed the pictures they received from the probe. Daniel gasped. "What…" he started but didn't bother to end his sentence. Everyone could see for themselves. There was only water. The Stargate stood on a little plateau and about it there was a great lake – one Daniel was sure hadn't been there before. It was still raining and the only thing they could see through the veil of water were the large trees in the distance. There was no way to reach them. Daniel and Hammond stared in silence at the screen not believing theirs eyes. "It seems there is no way to reach our friends." Teal'c stated the obvious. "Find the DHD and try to get some samples of that water, Sergeant." "Yes, Sir." "Doctor Jackson, Teal'c, we have to discuss this new situation." Hammond finally ordered.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
to be continued…  
  
I know it's not that good, next time I'll do better, I promise! 


	4. Part 4

Disclaimer: Not mine…*sigh*  
  
Notes: Thanks to GG for pointing out that DHD thing to me:) I changed the end of chap 3 slightly, but nothing more than two sentences…  
  
Thank you Sandy:)  
  
***  
  
Stones. Jack had never been so happy to see stones before. The ground beneath his feet turned harder and here and there he could see grey stone shine through the leaf covered ground. The path they walked on was rising slightly and there was no water gathering around his feet anymore. Maybe they were lucky after all. Jack really hoped so because, frankly, he couldn't possibly walk anymore. His feet hurt, his arms were heavy – he was carrying Carter for several hours now and she hadn't woken up yet. She was shivering uncontrollably and a fever was coursing through her body. Jack didn't feel any better; he was totally exhausted, sweat burning in his eyes, the constant cold rain soaking his cloths and his skin as well… he almost stumbled over one of the larger stones. Jack shook his head and try to concentrate but it grew harder by the minute.  
  
***  
  
"But we can't just sit here and wait till the rains stops. That could take days and I don't think Jack and Sam do have days!" Daniel tried to be calm but it was hard under these circumstances. "I understand your concerns, Doctor Jackson, but as long as we don't know where the DHD is, there's no way I send more people to this planet." Hammond tried to placate him. "The Stargate can't simply disappear." Teal'c stated, calm as ever and Hammond was thankful that he was here. "Teal'c's right. It has to be beneath the water's surface. It shouldn't be so difficult to reach it, the water can't possibly be deeper than two metres!" Daniel agreed. "That is probably right. But we will wait for the MALP results. I want to know if this water poses any danger. I've never seen so much rain in one place! I first want to know what's going on, then you'll be allowed to go through the Stargate." Teal'c nodded his silent agreement while Daniel sighed. The General was right of course but he couldn't just sit and wait. Jack would do the same for him, he knew. He hoped they were all right out there.  
  
***  
  
Jack couldn't decide whether to cry or to laugh. They finally made it! When he first had detected the little cave he couldn't believe his eyes. It was unusual enough that there was a great rock wall amid this forest. He couldn't believe that there was actually a cave in that rock wall after he had followed the wall for almost two hours, solid rock at one side and the dark forest at the other. He had almost overlooked the cave entrance. He peered inside, but it seemed to be uninhabited. He carefully stepped inside and switched his torch on. Of course there was nothing. Really nothing. Only bare walls and dusty ground. But at least it was dry. He lowered Carter gently onto the cold ground and stowed their backpacks at one corner of the small cavern. He unpacked one of the sleeping bags and got Carter as comfortable as possibly and then left their shelter again to search for firewood. Of course it would be too damp to lit a fire, but maybe it would be slightly more dry in the morning. After he'd gathered a little pile of wood he checked for Carter. She was still asleep and murmuring in her sleep though he couldn't understand the words. He rested one hand on her forehead and sighed. Hopefully the fever would calm down this evening. He wasn't a doctor and he didn't know if he could help her should it get even worse. He searched is backpack for something to eat. That was another problem. Their supplies would only last for one week – maximum. He hadn't seen an animal on their way and even if he had he doubted that he could catch one tired as he was. He sighed again putting out the second sleeping bag. Before he went to sleep he covered Carter with an extra blanket. He was too tired to keep watch even if it could be dangerous. But he doubted that anyone would be wandering about in the night in that rain. He lay back and shivered at the cold material against his wet skin. Hopefully the wood was dry in the morning or hunger would be one of their smallest problems.  
  
***  
  
"There it is!" Daniel exclaimed and pointed at the small screen. The DHD, it was there all right, exactly where he remembered it to be – just beneath icily cold water. The results they'd received from the MALP showed that it was just water, only cold and really a lot of it. Daniel hadn't slept all night trying to find a solution to their next problem: how to reach Jack and Sam. They couldn't walk that much was obvious. The only solution would be a boat. He'd pointed that out to Hammond who had agreed. So they only had to wait for their boat to arrive and then finally they could start with the rescue. There would be a briefing in only one hour and the first time since Teal'c's and his arrival he could hope to see his friends again.  
  
***  
  
Jack jumped at the scream. He looked about frantically trying to detect the source of danger only to find the cavern as empty as before. Then his eyes focused on Carter and he saw that she was turning violently in her sleep. He peeled himself out of his sleeping bag and was at her side in an instant. She was muttering under her breath, shaking and breathing heavily. Jack tried to calm her to no avail. As he reached for her forehead she grabbed his arm and clung to him as if her life would depend on it. He gently pulled her closer and tried to soothe her. Her face was flushed and glistening with sweat. Jack was desperate. He didn't know what to do to help her and so he wrapped his arms around her hoping to give her as much comfort as possible. She was screaming again and he pulled her even closer burying her face in his shoulder. Suddenly she went totally quiet and he sat in the darkness not daring to move. "Jack…" she murmured. "Help me!"  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
to be continued…  
  
Feedback please?? 


	5. Part 5

Disclaimer: Blah Blah Blah...  
  
Notes: Sorry it took me so long to post another part of my story but I was kinda busy last week:) And again this part has to suffice for the next two weeks as I won't be able to write the next part. But thank you all for your reviews! Keep 'em coming!!!! I'll try to have part six finished as soon as possible…  
  
***  
  
Daniel was pacing again while Teal'c silently stood at the end of the ramp watching Daniel's jittery movements. His raised eyebrow was the only feeling he showed and by human standards that wasn't too much. But anyone who knew him better could be sure that he was worried just as much as Daniel was. The General had told them to be ready by 0100hrs and now it was almost 0130hrs…Daniel sighed and returned to Teal'c's side. He knew the General did everything to get this boat but could it really be so difficult? There had to be some thousand boats in the Army, why took it so long to get just one?  
  
At that moment the large doors leading into the gate room opened and General Hammond walked in followed by some airmen who were transporting a middle sized boat suitable for at least six persons. "Doctor Jackson, Teal'c…" Hammond greeted them. "Major Coburn and one of his men are going to accompany you. The first thing you are going to do when you reach the other side is to check out the DHD. You have 24hrs then I want you to report. Good luck!" He gave a sign to open the Stargate and after some seconds they were pushing the boat through the event horizon. Daniel, Teal'c and the other two men followed.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Everything still looked the same as the pictures they got from the MALP only an hour ago. Daniel looked about himself and tried to detect the DHD. It was at least two metres beneath the water's surface. Daniel sighed. He wasn't much of a swimmer but for Jack and Sam he'd do everything. In this case, though, it wasn't necessary. Sergeant Dobbs, the man from Major Coburn's team, volunteered to dive down and to activate the Stargate and then he put on a diving suit. Daniel watched in silence as he slid into the icy water and went for the DHD. Dobbs pushed the symbols and the Stargate started to rotate. Everyone sighed in relief. At least it was possible to return home after they'd found Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter.  
  
***  
  
The small fire crackled slightly, casting strange shadows on the walls. Jack stifled a yawn and checked for Carter for the umpteenth time this night. When she had started to talk in her sleep asking him to help her he didn't known what to do so he had just pulled her closer, trying to soothe her by reassuring her everything was okay…to his relief it had worked so far. She had calmed down considerably after hearing his voice and he had tried his luck with the fire. It had worked and that was another wonder, for the wood was still moist. But Jack wasn't one to complain. He had started to make some coffee he'd found in his backpack to keep him awake should Carter suffer from another nightmare. He really hoped that wouldn't happen.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Of course he wasn't that lucky. Just as he'd fallen into a light slumber something woke him. He hurried at Carter's side to try to soothe her when he heard her silent sobbing. Jack stopped in his movements, not sure what to do next…he'd almost never seen her cry in all these years. Tears streamed down her cheeks and she was murmuring under her breath but he couldn't make out the words. After what seemed like hours he wiped away the tears with one hand; her skin was warm and covered with sweat. He pulled her up so that her head rested against his shoulder and wrapped his arms around her to keep her warm. She stopped crying almost instantly, nesting closer to him. Jack sighed and closed his eyes. After only some seconds he was asleep his chin resting on Carter's forehead.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Carter awoke with a start. She couldn't quite remember what had happened, everything seemed like a dream. And not a pleasant one. She could only remember short times of comfort, a gentle voice inside her head, the touch of hands…nothing more. She tried to open her eyes and frowned. There was a small fire in front of her and not far away she could see walls of stone. Maybe a cave? She wasn't sure at all. Then she noticed her position. Her first impulse was to pull away but then she hesitated. The Colonel's embrace was keeping her warm and if she was honest it wasn't uncomfortable at all. She still felt the tiredness and some dull pain in her side. While trying not to wake the Colonel she changed position slightly to get more comfortable. She closed her eyes again and fell into a deep dreamless sleep.  
  
***  
  
They had reached the forest and now had to face another problem. "Which direction do we take?" Coburn asked. That was a good question, indeed. Daniel only vaguely remembered the direction they'd come from when they had be pursued but he doubted that Jack and Sam had taken the same way back – if they had gone back at all. They now entered the forest. Even here the water was at least one and a half meter deep. Daniel pointed a direction which was as good to start with as any other direction and they moved on. The water had destroyed all traces they might have found and so they just had to trust their luck to guide them to their friends. Daniel sighed again. Luck had forsaken them often enough…  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
to be continued… 


End file.
